


快乐开膛枪/报复

by aaknya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaknya/pseuds/aaknya
Summary: （是认真的被气到了）被撒币武士气到的短打发泄是焉坏学者带处男龙骑嫖娼，嫖到欠了一屁股债被抓去卖的武士（无任何感情线）
Relationships: 龙骑x武士/学者x武士
Kudos: 3





	快乐开膛枪/报复

“一个屁股？”龙骑指这他面前白嫩嫩的两团肉，一脸震惊地看着学者。  
“嗯？你想的是什么？”学者耸耸肩，“你要嫖贵的我们也没钱了，将就一下吧。至少这还有个隔间，要不然你去外面大厅嫖，还能再给我省点。”  
龙骑面上浮现出一副纠结神情，一是没想到珍贵的初体验居然只嫖到一个屁股，二是没想到他俩穷得只能嫖一个屁股，还是两个人嫖同一个。但既然来都来了，龙骑咬咬牙，准备提枪就上。  
被捂住嘴捆住手，屁股和两条腿被卡在另一侧的武士从听到这两人进来时就心如死灰。当龙骑的手不安分地在他屁股上捏来揉去时，要不是武士口中的那团破布，武士恨不得当场咬舌自尽。不过可惜的是就算没有那团布，以武士目前这具被药物所压制的身体也很难做到。  
而嫖客这边的龙骑已经开始一边揉捏手里的屁股一边准备脱裤子……“我草——！这他妈，”龙骑瞪大了眼睛，“学者你他妈是gay？！”  
龙骑捏着武士的二两肉开始质问学者，学者却泰然自若，“嗯……你看！他硬了诶！快上他！上啊！”  
“啊啊？什么，哦，马上……”等龙骑回过神来的时候，龙骑的枪已经在武士的刀鞘里打了好几个循环了，“啊这……”龙骑双眼茫然，他的内心有点抗拒，不是抗拒手中这个被直刺捅得颤巍巍的、又湿又软的屁股，而是自己直男的心在抗拒自己基佬的身。  
武士很难受，本来被奸人捉住下了药已经很丢人了，现在被一个毛头小子开了膛，更难受了，最难受的是待会还有个拿书的斯文败类要继续，等出去了一定要把这些人都……本来他是这么想的。但也许是药性过于猛烈，也许是武士天赋异禀，从下半身传来的快感渐渐地超越了纷乱雪月花所给予武士的快乐。  
……  
“辛苦老板派人清理了。”学者脸上挂着神清气爽的笑容。龙骑站在旁边早已进入贤者时间开始思考人生。  
“哪有哪有，两位下次还来啊。哈哈哈。”赤魔笑了笑，转过头去嘱咐小二清理完记得把武士看好了。  
从此，艾欧泽亚的红灯区，多了一个简简单单白白嫩嫩的屁股……


End file.
